


see you when i see you

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [22]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Color Blindness, Hallucinations, Keyword: Red, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Yeonjun wakes up one morning to a world of gray.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	see you when i see you

Yeonjun wakes up one morning to a world of gray.

He puts two and two together, and realizes that his soulmate, whoever or wherever they are, has just died. He didn't think he'd care about someone he'd never met, so he's surprised by the feeling in his chest that something's gone horribly wrong. He runs toward the dance studio, ready to run down the newest dance routine against Beomgyu, because he feels like that will get rid of the anxiety. But once he's there, Soobin is grasping his shoulders with red-rimmed eyes, and talking about accidents and stairs and Huening—

And everything falls apart.

Yeonjun quickly realizes that he hasn't exactly lost sight of colors; not all of them, at least. For some reason, he can still make out the color red. He guesses it’s better than being totally color blind and the color is handy for making out any injuries on his body. Yeonjun does wonder, though. Why can he still see red? Is it the promise with Huening that somehow binds them together?

The thought makes his heart twinge, so he forces his body to dance even though his heart is breaking in pieces, thinking that Huening won’t like it if he cries because of him. But Yeonjun can’t focus. His moves are sloppy and his mind elsewhere. Halfway through the third song he twists his ankles the wrong way and he bends forward, his head touching the ground, and screams until his consciousness fades.

The next time he opens his eyes, he’s back in his room, alone. Yeonjun wonders if that moment of color blindness was a mistake; some kind of hallucination, or a conscious nightmare. He doesn't fucking care. He jerkily raises a sore arm to cover his eyes, laughing through his tears. He doesn't know how long he does that, but when he opens his eyes again, Huening is looking at him with a sad smile on his face.

Yeonjun slowly gets up, stares at his pretty face and wonders if it's an illusion. The younger boy keeps smiling, his eyes looking straight at him, just staring at Yeonjun intensely to the point that Yeonjun almost wants to turn away.

Then he feels something warm and sticky wrapping itself around his neck and he looks down only to see the color _red._

“Farewell, Yeonjun-hyung.”


End file.
